thomaspedia_archives_of_sodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Philip
Philip is a cheery little diesel boxcab, who works as a station pilot at Knapford. Biography Television Series Philip was brought to the Island of Sodor when the Fat Controller needed a new engine to work in the yards at Knapford. He was very young and excited, and was amazed when he saw Gordon for the first time. Philip was desperate to impress Gordon, and challenged him to a race when he was trying to rest. Philip raced out of Knapford and ran all across the island to Brendam Docks, believing that he had won the race. However, he was not aware that Gordon had not actually competed in the race. (TVS; The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead) Philip was very proud of his speed, and constantly boasted about it to the other engines. One day, after he took a train of trucks to the quarry, he found James hanging over the top of a tunnel, who had derailed when he had taken too many trucks to prove to Philip how strong he was. Philip tried to go and get help, but James fell off and landed on his cab roof. After James was taken to the Steamworks, Philip proudly told the engines about his rescue. (TVS; Philip to the Rescue) When the Great Railway Show was being held on the Mainland, the Fat Controller took Philip with him to represent Team Sodor as its mascot and flag carrier. During the Great Railway Show, however, Philip found himself constantly getting on Vinnie's nerves, accidentally bumping into him when he was on his way to the strength competition and again after he had finished escorting Gordon to the starting line. Vinnie chased after Philip, and was covered in coal after he ran through a coal hopper where Carlos had been taking on coal. Infuriated, Vinnie chased Philip through the yard as the shunting challenge was happening, but fortunately Thomas and Ashima came to Philip's rescue and held Vinnie back while he escaped. (TVS; The Great Race) Personality and Traits Philip is a cheery little diesel engine, full of enthusiasm and pride. As a very confident engine, Philip is proud of his capabilities and will constantly talk about how fast or strong he is. However, Philip is not very good at standing up for himself, as he did not try to stand up against Vinnie when he was pushing him around. Though Philip means well and tries to come to no harm, some of the bigger engines on the railway, such as Gordon and James, have very little patience for him and are easily irritated by his bubbly behaviour. No matter how annoying he may come across to other engines, Philip is either not aware of it or simply ignores it, and tries to do his work the best way he can. Technical Details Philip is based on the Pennsylvania Railroad's Class A6 diesel-electric boxcab switcher. However, he is modified significantly from his basis. He is significantly smaller than his actual basis, the arrangement of his doors and windows on his sides are different, the back of his cab is rounded, and his main body is much lower to his chassis than on his basis. He also has bufferbeams, buffers, screwlink couplings and brakepipes so that he can work on British railways. Philip is painted forest green and cream. His bufferbeams are painted red, and his chassis and cab roof are both painted black. His number, 68, is painted on each side of him in black inside of a white circle. Trivia * Philip is the first diesel engine to be introduced to the television series since Day of the Diesels. ** He is also the first American diesel engine to be introduced to the series. Category:Television series-exclusive characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesel engines Category:4w